


El Mistako Grando

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Sergio made a mistake





	El Mistako Grando

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, I know...  
> Oneshot is based on this photo 

"Daddy! Papa painted his hair!" Matilde said as she ran into the kitchen. Fernando raised an eyebrow at the excitement in his daughter's voice. His husband was known for his fashion choices. Or rather, fashion errors. The door to the living room opened and the first thing Fernando heard was an "Oh sweet Lord.." of their nanny and suppressed giggles of Leo and Nora.

"I'm home!" Sergio announced as he walked into the room. Fernando closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God. No. Jesus, Serg, what were you thinking?" 

"If he thought at all.." Rayen muttered, causing Fernando to chuckle.

"Oh haha, very funny Rayen."

"Papa looks like whipped cream!" Matilde giggled from behind Fernando's leg. 

"I swear to God Ramos, if Guti had anything to do with this, I will personally cut his hair of." 

"Guti had nothing to do with this. I just wanted a change." Fernando shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. Sergio lifted Matilde up. The little girl giggled and petted her father's hair. "Daddy, it even feels like whipped cream!" 

 

+

 

The children were in bed and Rayen had retreated to her own side of the house. Fernando sipped his tea and closed his eyes. He loved the children, but his favourite time of the day was after nine. Sergio let himself fall on the couch and leaned into him. Fernando smiled. "Do you really hate my new hair?" Sergio asked him, sounding more like a 6-year-old than an adult.

"Remember when you insisted on wearing your long hair in a bun at the nape of your neck? Or when you had those cornrows I used to do for Nora? Or when you wore bright green trousers and orange shirts?" 

"..yes..?" 

"I loved you then so I will love you now. I married you because I love you as a person, not you as a fashion icon. But your hair really looks like whipped cream." The last bit came out as a chuckle. Sergio tried to glare at Fernando but couldn't stop the laughter. "I'm sorry Sese, but Matilde is right this time. You're my hedgehog in the snow.." Fernando said and kissed him lovingly.

"As long as I am your only hedgehog in the snow, I can live with it." 

"Unless Leo decides to go to the hairdresser, you'll probably be the only one. Silly Sergio.." 

"But you love me, right?" 

"That, I do. That I do, Serg." Fernando replied softly and pulled his husband in for a kiss. 


End file.
